When creating a website, a plurality of steps need to be taken in order to create the website. A website may be created from, for example, twenty to thirty thousand files. The files may need to be tested before the website is put on a live server. One method of creating and testing a website is to use the drag and drop method wherein files are dragged from one place on a computer screen to another causing the file to be tested or sent to the live server. However, the problem with the drag and drop system is that it is fraught with problems and can cause many errors. For example, the wrong file can be picked up or the file can be dropped in the wrong place. Furthermore, if a plurality of files needs to be tested together, all of the files may not be picked up. Thus, there is a need for a tool which addresses the two primary problems with website creation, namely, timeliness and quality control.